


The Rake

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Case Fic, Creepypasta, F/M, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam, Major Character Injury, the rake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are on the case when a creature known only as the rake begins to make appearances in a small town up in New York. Not having any information on the rake, can the brothers find the creature before it takes it's next victim, or worse, one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my little brother who loves reading about creepypasta's. So this is for him, and I hope you enjoy.

The highway seemed to stretch on forever as the impala zoomed down the blacktop. With Dean at the wheel, it was a wonder that they weren't flying down the road any faster. However, laws in this state were pretty strict, and both brothers would prefer to stay off the radar if at all possible. Looking over to his left, Dean spots Sam, who is buried nose deep in reports they'd been given by Bobby for their case. The sun was starting to go down by the time that Sam finally put the documents aside to inform Dean of what he thought they were dealing with.

'' So what do we got Sammy?'' Dean asked, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel to put in a new tape.

'' It's Sam. And what I've got is a doozy.'' Sam said, placing the last of the papers on the floor for now.

'' Lay it on me.''

'' OK. We've got three deaths in the last week. The first being a man by the name of frank Godrik, found by police beside the road completely mutilated.'' Sam said.

'' Mutilated? How?'' Dean asked.

'' He was sliced up like poultry, and was nearly decapitated as well.'' Sam said.

'' Now that's just gross.'' Dean mumbled. '' What about the other two?''

'' Both were killed the same way. Both Ginnel Holland, and Gregory Signet were sliced up, and partially decapitated.'' Sam said.

'' OK. So we're looking for a wendigo, or maybe a werewolf?''

'' Hard to say. The reports said nothing about a missing heart, or even if there was damage to the chest at all.'' Sam said. '' Plus, a wendigo wouldn't leave what they see as food go to waist.'' Sam said.

'' Good point.'' Dean said. '' OK then. Game plan time.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Research?''

'' You go research, and I'll take care of getting a look at the bodies.'' Dean said.

'' Someone will need to talk to the families. I bet they saw something even if they didn't realize it.'' Sam said, turning to see the next road sign. 

They were now entering the small town of Troy.

 

\---

 

Sam rolls up to the house in a _borrowed_ car that he grabbed while at the motel that morning. There was a problem when you could just walk up and steel the key's for a company owned car without a single person noticing. Sam, however, didn't care because it made things easier for Dean and himself.The house where the most recent victim lived was a simple two story building. With a large yard, and driveway with a child sized bike, Sam knew they had planned to live here together. Look how far that got them. Sam walked straight up to the door, straightening his suit out before knocking the door. There was some tromping inside by what sounded like a toddler, or a five year old. When the door opened that proved his suspicion, because there was a young boy standing there.

'' Who are you?'' The boy asked, whipping at the side of his mouth. There was a large chocolate stain there, and the boy was only managing to spread it across his cheek instead of whip it away. He looked up at Sam with these big blue doe eyes, bright with curiosity as they bore into his own.

'' Billy, who's at the door?'' He heard a female voice shout from behind. Footsteps later revealed a young blonde, who had make up running on her face. She was clearly upset over her husbands death, and that made Sam feel sort of guilty for butting in at a time like this. However he needed the information on her husbands final moments.

'' Ma'am. I'm detective Summers from the FBI.'' Sam said,  flashing her his fake badge as she walked to the door. He only held it up long enough for her to get the memo, than stowed it safely inside his suit jacket. '' I need to ask you some questions about your husband.'' Sam explained.

'' You mean Gregory?'' She asked.

'' Please, it's really important that you tell me what ever you saw the night he died.'' Sam said. The lady seemed to freeze up at the slightest thought of telling him. She must've seen something terrible. Then again, her son was right there, so maybe that had something to do with it.

'' OK. Just please, let me get my son out of ear shot first.'' She said, patting her son's shoulder as her other hand raked through her hand.

'' I understand.'' Sam said, giving her a quick smile as she turned to get her son up to his room. Once she was done she led Sam into the house. It was quite small on the inside. The bottom floor was only made up of three room: a living room, kitchen, and a dining room. She led Sam to the living room, were he took a seat on the couch in front of the armchair that she chose to sit in. She offered to grab Sam a drink, but he declined, focused on getting what information he needed, and getting out.

'' So, Miss-''

'' Don't use formalities with me. My names Alice.'' She said.

'' OK then, Alice. Can you tell me what happened the night your husband died?'' Sam asked. Alice fidgeted in her seat, wringing her hands as she spoke.

'' My husband, Gregory, he..... well, it was just like any ordinary night. He got home from work late, so we all had hit the hay earlier than normal.'' She said. '' When I had Billy put to sleep, I tried to fall asleep with my husband. However, he was complaining about something stinging his neck. All that night he said it felt like someone had gouged into his neck with a knife or something. It wasn't until around midnight that we noticed that something was watching us.''

'' Watching you?''

'' Yes. It was... It was just staring at us, from the foot of the bed. It was so strange looking to, like a hairless dog, or monkey maybe.'' A shudder ran through Alice's body at the thought of the creature. '' It's skin was grayish in color, and his eyes were one of the strangest things on the creature.'' Alice suddenly took aback at what she said. '' What am I saying? You must think that I'm crazy or something. That's what they said before.''

'' No, no. It's alright.'' Sam assured her. '' Just tell me what you saw, and maybe I can give you some clarity on it.'' Sam said.

'' OK then.'' Alice continued with her story. '' The creature's eyes were black when we first saw them, but when my husband reached for a flashlight to shine in its eyes they changed. They began to glow white in the flash, and then it seemed to get angry at us. The creature jumped up onto our bed, and rested inches away from my face. My husband griped my arm tightly, and I remember the way that he seemed to panic when it got closer to me. My own heart was racing, but it was even worse than normal panic. I felt like my chest was going to explode from how fast it was racing. Then my breath went nuts, and it was all over then.''

Alice heard a thud from upstairs, and couldn't help to look knowing her son was up there.

'' I felt so scared that I was ready to bolt, so when the creature looked towards my husband I just threw myself off the bed, and ran for my sons room. My husband yelled for me to get Billy out of the house, but I couldn't leave him there alone. So n I had my son tucked safely in my arms I ran back for Gregory, but he was gone.''

'' Do you know where he went?'' Sam asked.

'' No. The window was standing wide open, and there was no trace of him or the creature aside from the covers being torn slightly. He was just gone, and now he's dead.'' Alice mumbled. Sam ran the information through his head again. A creature which was hairless, and had gray skin. Probably about the size of a man, or large dog, but with no name. This was going to be harder than he thought.

'' Ma'am, would it be alright if you showed me the room that you last saw your husband in?'' Sam asked.

'' Of course, but I don't think you'll find anything. I've cleaned up since the incident.'' Alice said.

'' All part of the job ma'am. It's just to make sure.'' Sam explained.

'' Alright then.'' Alice stood from her chair, and led Sam up the staircase to the master bedroom. They passed her sons room along the way, and he just stared at Sam with those blue eyes that bore into him. It was like the kid had something to hide. '' This was our room here. Hope you find what ever you're looking for.'' Alice said.

'' I hope so to.'' Sam mumbled, walking straight in without a second glance. The room was rather spacious compared to the rest of the house. There was enough room on either side of the bed to put a large dresser, but none was actually there. The bed had a pristine white cover on it, but Sam could see where the tear had been from the creature. Alice had a hand for stitching things up, but he could still clearly see where it had been. Aside from the cover being torn there wasn't anything else on the bed, so he moved to the window.

While it was closed there was nothing there, just a plain old window. Then he opened it, and he got some evidence. Right on the bottom of the window pan there were four distinct scratch marks. The marks weren't deep, but they were clearly scratch marks. Sam reached for his cellphone, and snapped a quick picture of the scratches to message to Dean. Sam took another closer look checking for blood, but there was nothing there. He took the EMF from his pocket, and did a quick sweep of the windowsill along with the room for good measure. Nothing was there, so he slid it back into his pocket.

'' The Rake.''

The voice caught Sam off guard. That high pitched little child's voice wasn't supposed to be in there with him. Sam turned to the doorway, seeing Alice's son Billy standing there. He was gripping a stuffed animal to death in one of his hands as he held the other in a fist at his side.

'' What did you say?'' Sam asked, wondering what the boy had to say that was so terrifying to him.

'' He is the Rake. The Rake killed daddy.'' Billy said.

'' The Rake?'' _What the hell is the Rake?_

'' Billy, what are you doing there?'' Alice finally came in, grabbing her son to pick him up off the ground. Billy snapped out of what ever trance he was in, and fell limp in his moms embrace. '' You need to let detective Summers work so he can catch the guy to took daddy from us.'' Alice said. She glanced over to Sam, giving an apologetic smile as she patted her son on the back.

'' It's no problem.'' Sam said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a fake business card with his cell number on it. He handed it to Alice, giving her instructions to call if anything happened. She told Sam that she would, and lead him out the door.

He waited until she'd finally closed the door, and he was a good distance away from the car to pull out his cell phone. He pulled up Dean's cell number, and tried to call him. There were about three rings, and by the time that he reached the car Dean's voicemail came up.

_'' This is Dean's other other number. You should know what to do.''_

'' Dean. I think I may have something here. I'm heading to do  research. Call me when you get this.'' Sam hung up, and began his search for the nearest library.

 

\---

 

'' I swear. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life.''

Dean was watching the coroner as he pulled the door for the freezer trolley open. He pulled it out, and Dean was kind of glad to see a tarp over the body because there was some blood that still splashed out when the trolley came to a stop.

'' In all the investigations that I've helped with, this one is the strangest.'' He mumbled. Lifting the tarp, Dean was taken aback by just how bad the body had been mutilated. One, if not both of the mans shoulders were popped out of place, and torn to ribbons. His legs were in the same shape, dislocated, and torn to ribbons. Then there was his neck and head. His head was literally being held on by just a few ribbons of skin, while the rest was a bloody mangled mess that was actually making Dean's stomach churn.

'' Any idea's on what could've caused these sort of wounds?'' Dean asked, almost gagging when the scent of the mans blood wafted up toward him. The iron was so strong smelling that he was taken aback, and a hand flew to cover his mouth and nose.

'' I'd say it was no human. If it was, then it would've been almost impossible to get these types of injuries.'' The coroner said. '' My best guess is some sort of animal attack.'' He said.

'' What ever animal did this really wanted this guy dead.'' Dean mumbled.

'' And it marked him.''

'' Huh?''

'' It marked him. Right here on the right side of his neck.'' The coroner lifted the mans head, and re-positioned the body so that Dean could see the marking of what looked like an R. It wasn't very deep, but it had black and red tendrils stretching out from it. '' My best guess is that someone cut him, or he may have cut himself, but there's no explaining why he looks to have blood poisoning from such a small cut.''

'' Did the other two bodies have this same mark?'' Dean asked, looking away before he lost his stomach. He could handle gory sights, but when you're forced to look at them for the job, and for as long as he had, they get to you. There was a rumbling in his pocket, more or less belonging to his cell phone which was left on vibrate. Sam must've called, so he'd have to try and make this quick.

'' The same marking, and all of them had it on the right side of their neck. It's like a signature, so the same person, or animal must've killed them.'' The coroner explained.

'' Could you show me?'' Dean asked. He hated the idea of looking at the two other bodies, but he had to see with his own eyes that the man was telling the truth.

'' Of course.'' The coroner said, closing the freezer door.

 

\---

 

Dean's stepping into the impala when his phone rings for a second time. Pulling it from his pocket, he see's that the caller ID's clearly Sam's, so he doesn't hesitate to pick up.

'' Hello?''

_'' Where are you, you didn't return my call.'' Sam said._

'' Relax Sammy. Had my own problems down here.'' Dean said, pushing his keys into the ignition. The impala rumbled to life, the engine roaring loudly as he made for the exit of the parking lot.

_'' What did you find?''_

'' All three victims were mutilated like you said. However, what we didn't know was that they all had a mark.''

_'' A mark?''_

'' All three of them had a mark on the right side of their neck in the shape of an R.'' Dean said.

_'' An R?..... That can't be good.''_

'' What are you thinking Sam?''

_'' The latest vic's son told me something about his dad's death. He kept saying it was The Rake that killed him.''_

'' The Rake? What the hell is The Rake?''

_'' Beats me. Look's like we've got some researching to do.''_

'' Where are you now Sam?'' Dean asked.

_'' I'm in front of the library. Though I have doubts that we'll find anything on this so called Rake while we're here.''_

'' Just try. You never know what you'll find.''

_'' Just get over here Dean.''_

'' Yeah, yeah. I hear you Sammy.'' Before Sam could make a comment about the name Dean hung up, tossing the phone across the seat. It was only about a five minute drive to the library, and he was going to make it shorter than that.

 

\---

 

The library was rather small, much like the rest of the town. When he entered the door he was still in suit and tie, and was given some strange stares by the old librarian sitting behind the front desk. Dean didn't bother going to ask if she'd seen Sam, already getting a good idea where is brother was at when he saw the row of computers through the first doorway. Dean's hunch wasn't too far off, because he did find Sam in that room, but he wasn't on one of the computers. Instead he was hunched over a pile of printed newspaper cuttings. There was a notebook spread open to his right, where he was currently scribbling something down that he couldn't read at this angle.

'' You've really been at it already.'' Dean mumbled, catching Sam off guard. '' I've been gone for all of five minutes and you're already at work.'' Sam looked up to Dean, a look on his face that just screamed _what the hell._

'' You've been gone for almost ten minutes Dean.'' Sam said, turning back to the news clippings around him.

'' No I haven't.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah you have.'' Sam said, writing down something else as Dean took a seat across from Sam. Reaching out for one of the news clippings, he found that there was a photo mixed in with all the information. He grabbed the photo, and was pretty disturbed at what he saw. In the photo, on the bottom right corner, there was a rather large creature there. It looked like a deformed human, with thin arms and legs, and it was crouching like some sort of ape. If it weren't for the way that the murders had been committed, he would've said that it was clearly a wendigo. This picture threw that out the window. The creatures eyes were what stood out the most though. It's eyes were glowing in the light from the camera that shot it. The eyes seemed to bore into him, and it made an uneasy feeling settle deep in his stomach.

'' What the hell have we gotten ourselves into this time Sammy?'' Dean asked, setting the picture down.

'' What ever this is, it's not something the hunters have encountered before.'' Sam said. Dean pulled the photo back towards himself, deciding to take a look at when it was taken. The date read February 12, 2003.

 

\---

 

The wall of the motel room was littered with the clippings they'd gotten from the library. All of the clippings consisting of reports from sightings over ten years old, or photo's of the creature that people had taken. One of them was the one that Dean had found, which resembled the creature the closest to the reports that they'd found. Dean was right in front of the wall, looking over all the reports himself again, Sam to his left at the only table in the room. Laptop pulled out, Sam was typing away at it to find a page that apparently had a lot of information on this so called Rake.

'' You found that page yet Sam?'' Dean asked, turning towards his brother.

'' I'm not sure if we can even trust this page.'' Sam said.

'' How come?''

'' This page is full of fake stories, and the story on The Rake is one of the top ten on this list.'' Sam said.

'' Well just read it. This may be like when we fought that Tulpa in Texas.'' Dean said.

'' If that's the case then this is going to be a pain to kill.'' Sam mumbled, pulling up the story on the Rake. '' OK. The Rake is one of many stories known as a creepypasta.'' Sam said.

'' Creepypasta. People make up these horror stories for fun?'' Dean asked.

'' Over 1million people love to read these things.'' Sam mumbled.

'' OK then, so what does it say?''

'' It says that the Rake was a strange man like creature that has made appearances through out history. The most recent being over ten years ago, when a couple found it watching them from the foot of their bed. It watched them for a good five minutes, and then ran for their child's bed room. It was too late for their daughter, because the creature had mutilated her by the time that they reached her. Their daughters last words were _He is the Rake._ ''

'' That sounds like what you told me that kid said to you.'' Dean said.

'' I was thinking the same thing.'' Sam said. '' It also says that when in the presence of this figure you may feel worried for it's well being, or scared out of your mind.'' Sam added.

'' So it's like a psychic monster. That's new.'' Dean mumbled. '' Does it say anything about where it may be hiding?'' Dean asked.

'' No. That's about all the information that's on the creature.'' Sam said, closing his laptop. '' So we're flying blind on this one.''

'' We still don't even know how it's picking its targets.'' dean said. '' But I have an idea that it has something to do with that R that's been found on the last three victims.''

'' Maybe. What ever the case, we need to find it before it picks its next victim.'' Sam said.

'' Guns should do fine for this one.'' Dean said. '' The last victim died in the national park, so that's the best place to start our search.'' Dean added.

'' We may want to take more than guns Dean. We don't know if they'll work.'' Sam said.

'' Then we'll take the machete's in the trunk to.'' Dean said.

'' Whatever.''

'' Bitch.''

'' Jerk.''

 

\---

 

Adirondack National Park was quite lovely in the setting sunlight. The tree's didn't let much light down to the ground, but if you looked up you could see the changing colors as the sun dipped in the horizon.

'' Why did you bother to bring your friggen backpack Sam? We won't need it.'' Dean said.

'' You never know Dean. We could get lost for all you know.'' Sam said, slipping the bag over his shoulders. '' Plus, I've got provisions if this takes longer than you keep saying it will.'' He added, patting the side of the bag as he reached for the trunk.

'' What ever. This is all that I'll need.'' Dean said, waving his own gun around, and patting the machete strapped to his belt. Sam was kind of surprised that Dean had actually listened when he had mentioned bringing more than a gun. Maybe he was just as worried about the outcome of this hunt as he was. Then again, who wouldn't be after seeing the only true picture of this creature.

'' Sure it is.'' Sam mumbled, stuffing his own gun into his jacket before reaching for the hunting riffle. His machete was already attached to his belt, and he didn't feel like two hand guns would be enough. Dean must've gotten the message as well, because he was reaching for his own riffle as well. A hunters instincts are almost always top notch, and from past experience the brothers had learned when to trust them. Those senses were in full bloom now, and they were trusting them with their lives.

'' That should do it.'' Dean said, shutting, and locking up the impala. Dean hated to leave it out here like this, but he had to do it for the job. '' Let's get going.''

The hiking terrain was ruff to say the least. The few pathways that they traveled were laden with tree roots protruding from the dirt, tree branches, and brush in general. With only the light of the two flashlights they had, they tried their best to hike through the forested area. Dean alone had tripped at least five times on the brush when they'd stepped off the path, and he couldn't even imagine how many times that his brother had either.

Things never took a turn for at least two or three hours. When the moon was finally high in the sky, and midnight had come to pass, they found something.

There was a sound of something cracking over to his right, and wiping his flashlight around he found Sam who had managed to fall from tripping on a large tree branch. Even if they had better lighting, he still would've tripped over it. That root was huge.

'' You alright there Sammy?'' Dean asked, taking a few steps over to Sam, keeping his flashlight trained on his brother the entire time.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam said, groaning as he made a move to stand. Sam groped around for his own flashlight, and found it less than a foot away from himself. However, it wasn't his flashlight. When Sam pulled it up to get a good look at it, he realized that it was actually a stiffened piece of cloth that was covered in rust colored blood. He immediately  dropped it, backing away as it landed in the beam from his flashlight. '' What the hell?''

'' Whoa.... Guess we found where one of them died.'' Dean muttered, flashlight running between Sam, and the brush. Pushing himself up, Sam moved towards the brush, and moved it around enough to see where the bloodied cloth had come from. It was a piece from a torn shirt, which was stiff from the blood that had soaked, and dried in it for at least a day.

'' So we're on the right path then.'' Sam mumbled, reaching down to take his flashlight from the ground. He left the bloody clothing there, hoping that it would just decompose, or stay hidden in the brush. Instead he shone his light on the rest of the brush, and saw that it was trampled down slightly. Something had been dragged through there. Dean walked past Sam, flashing his light on the brush. Something had stood out to him, and when he got a better look he realized what those brown flakes were. It was dried blood, and there was plenty of it there.

'' We've got a path alright. Come on Sam.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam gripped his gun tightly in his hand as he followed Dean down the path. Neither one of them knew if this may be a trap the creature had set. What ever the case, it was going to lead them straight to it, or at least close to finding it. The beaten pathway went for a good half a mile, and stopped right at the edge of a small drop off. It was only about six feet all together, but the path ended where it started. Dean shone his light down, hoping to find a continuation of the pathway there, but there was nothing.

'' The path ends here.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Guess we're climbing.'' Sam mumbled. When he shone his own light to see if there was a way to just walk down, but he didn't see one. '' You wanna go first?'' Sam asked.

'' I'll guard your back Sammy. Just go already.'' Dean said, putting his flashlight away to hold out his gun. Sam did as Dean said, choosing to jump down since the fall wasn't to far. When he landed it was hard, and he stumbled when his foot caught a root that he hadn't seen before. However, once he was good he was good. Dean came down next, landing just about as steady as Sam had. When he stood he looked out into the tree's, and then he froze.

'' Dean?''

'' What?'' Dean took out his light, and shone it in the direction that Sam was looking. Two bright glowing eyes were staring back at him, and they weren't an animals eyes. Those eyes belonged to something much worse. Sam was stiff as a board beside him, gun raised high towards the creature watching them. Just by looking at it, with the body shape of a man, but the feral instincts of an animal, it was hard to think of this thing as anything but supernatural.

The Rake was watching them, and when Dean made the smallest movement it growled at him. That alone made the strangest feeling run through his body. It was fear, but it was unlike any fear he'd ever felt. This was different, and it was clearly affecting Sam as much as it was himself. Sam's gun was shaking in his hands, and he could hear his brothers breath speeding up.

'' Sam. Shoot.'' Dean mumbled, knowing that if he made a move for his gun the Rake was sure to attack. Sam didn't hesitate, taking a quick breath as he pulled the trigger. The Rake snarled at them, but never moved as the bullet pierced it's head. It never flinched, or even cried out, but he never died either. The Rake sat there snarling as gray blood dripped from the gunshot.

'' No good.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Try the heart.'' Dean said. Sam shot again, and this time the Rake moved. He moved directly towards them. The bullet still hit it's target, dead in the heart, but it never stopped moving. The Rake was on them, snarling and screeching as it pushed the brothers back. The Rake is right on tip of them, one hand on both of them as it leans down to get a good look at them. The Rake is able to get both of their riffles thrown off to the side, just out of arms reach. However, it isn't able to get Dean's pistol. '' Take a face full of lead!'' Dean yelled, ripping the pistol out. Firing off three rounds gets the creature off of him, but it doesn't stay away. It did give them enough time to retrieve their guns.

'' Guns aren't working!'' Sam yelled, reaching for his machete.

'' You think!''' Dean yelled, stowing his pistol back in his belt. He was able to get his own machete back out before the Rake was on him again. The creature got right up into Dean's face, snarling and letting spit fly as it brought a clawed hand down to strike. Dean avoided the attack by bringing the machete up, and slashing at its arm. The Rake howled, jumping off of Dean with it's arm dripping gray blood.

The Rake looked right at Dean, glowing eyes making his anxiety jump once more. It snarled one last time at him, then spun around to find Sam. It didn't take it long to find him, and was bounding towards Sam with in human speed. Dean barely saw it move before it was on his brother. Sam was down, and the hand that clutched to the machete was pinned beside himself.

'' Sammy!''

'' Dean! A little help!?'' Sam yelled, kicking at the Rake when it got to close to his face. There was a burning feeling on the right side of Sam's neck. The Rakes claw was there, carving something into him, and he didn't want to think what it was. Deep down he already knew, it was marking him. The Rake screeched when something came bounding towards them, and was off of Sam in seconds. It ran back into the brush, and disappeared when Dean reached him.

'' You alright?'' Dean asked, extending a hand to help him up.

'' It cut me.'' Sam said, a hand covering the burning mark on his neck. '' It cut me, but I'm OK.'' Dean didn't believe that Sam was alright, but had to when they heard a low growl from somewhere close by. It wasn't an animal, so it had to be it.

'' Back to back.'' Dean said, pressing his back against Sam's. The Rake was taunting them, wanting them to feel fear. There was no doubt in their minds that it was working. Dean was starting to wonder if they should've brought more help with them. Maybe if they'd brought Bobby this would've been easier. Hell, they could've brought the two hunters they'd helped south from here and it would've helped. Too late for that now.

'' What kind of creature is this?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What ever it is, like we've said, has never been faced before.'' Dean said. '' Everyone has to face a monster they've never met before. Guess it's our time.'' There's a growl right off Dean's left side, and turning to see what it is reveals the creature with it's claws aimed for Sam. '' GET DOWN!'' Dean yelled.

Sam hit the ground, giving the creature no time to attack, but Dean enough time to get in a few good licks at the creature. It now had at least two good sized slices in it's chest, and on its neck, but it still wasn't dead. The creature snarled at Dean, and a hand lashed out with claws blazing. There was no time to block it, no time to tell Sam to run or anything. There was only time for the sharp feeling of something cutting into the flesh on his chest, and forcing him back against a tree.

'' Dean!'' Sam watched as the Rake carved into Dean's chest, blood already staining the material of his brothers shirt. Sam ignored the nagging voice that told him to run for his life. His brother was in trouble, and he wasn't going to let that thing kill him. Machete held high, Sam swung it down ripping a new one into the Rakes back. The creature howled in pain as it jumped off of Dean, revealing the wound for Sam to see. The gouges were pretty deep, and were slowly oozing blood onto his clothing as he tried to put pressure on the wound. '' We've got to get out of here!'' Sam said, grabbing Dean by the arm to help him up. Dean was grateful for the help even though he didn't need it. When he was on his feet he took one look at Sam, and horror spread over him. 

'' SAM LOOK OUT!'' Sam couldn't dodge this attack. The Rake's claws ripped into Sam's left shoulder as he went down. When the Rake had him on the ground he leaped on Dean again, and left one last set of claw marks on Dean's chest. This time they were much deeper, and his front was soaked pretty quickly with his blood.

'' DEAN!'' His vision was already starting to go from the blood loss. He could still hear Sam calling out to him, screaming his name as his voice grew dimmer.

'' DEAN! HELP, DEAN!'' The Rake had a hold of Sam's foot, and was proceeding to drag him away. Dean could see the fear running across Sam's face. He was completely terrified, and Dean couldn't get to him. His vision gave out when Sam vanished from his sight, and he was pulled into restless unconsciousness. The only thing on his mind being the condition of his little brother.

_I'm sorry Sammy. I failed you._


	2. Rescue and Revelations

The first thing Dean registered when he came to was that he was no longer in the forest.

There was something plush against his head and back, warm and comforting compared to what he just went through. There was a sharp pricking feeling in his arm, and moving it around he not only found that it was a needle, but found that there was something around his wrists. He couldn't see what it was with his eyes closed, so he opened them only to be blinded by the morning light from the window beside him. He had to shut his eyes against the light, and eased himself into being able to look with the light in them.

He moved his wrists around experimentally, feeling that what ever was on them was soft, but restricting. He lifted himself up enough to see that the bonds were soft restraints. Last time he saw these being used it wasn't for this purpose. Why was he bound to the bed? Or more importantly, where the hell was he, and where was Sam?

The thought of Sam reminded him of the hunt that they'd been on. The supposed Rake, which had managed to injure him pretty badly, and had taken Sam right out from under him. His chest grew tight, and he felt his breath catch in his chest at the thought of how long he may have been gone. How long had he been gone anyway? If it was already daytime, then the least amount of time that could've past would be at least half a day.

'' Doctor. He's panicking again.'' Came a soft voice from the hall. There was suddenly two doctors flanking either side of him. One was clearly a female, while the other he couldn't tell. The female doctor was forcing him to look at her for some reason. She was babbling something about him needing to get his anxiety under control. Dean clearly heard him say something about giving him a sedative to calm him down, and that made his heart rate skyrocket. He couldn't sleep. If he slept then there was less of a chance of finding Sam alive. What were these doctors doing to him? He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Sam. His brother was going to die if he didn't find him. What if he was already dead? What if he'd been to late to save Sam?

There was a sharp prick in his arm, and less than a minute later he was already feeling the affects of the sedative. His body was going numb. His mind was going blank, and his breathing was slowing with his heartbeat. He could barely see the nurse through his half lidded eyes anymore. She was giving him a sincere smile as she patted his arm generously. Dean heard her say something about things getting better. He couldn't believe her. Sam was going to die, and if he died then things weren't going to get better at all.

Dean's eyelids slid closed against his will, forcing him into sleep.

 

\---

 

There were so many things that Sam could wish for right now. The thing at the top of that list would have to be a big heaping dose of painkillers.

He was hurt. He was hurt really bad. You could tally off the injuries that he had right now, and you'd have an entire hand in use.

For starters, his right arm was broken. Even with the sleeve of his flannel in the way, he could tell the arm was sticking out at an odd angle. His shoulder wouldn't move at all. The pain rocketed through him anytime he tried to move his right shoulder. He could probably sum it up to it being dislocated. 

There was aloud scream from deeper inside the cave. It was loud, and ear piercing as it echoed off the walls. Sam's anxiety skyrocketed, and he pushed himself back against the cave wall. He was scared. It was hard to breath, and his heart was beating so fast it felt ready to jump right out of his chest. Where the hell was Dean?

Sam was afraid that Dean was already dead. Dean was probably dead, and no one would come to find him before he'd meet his own death. A quiet sob escaped Sam's lips as he pulled his legs up to himself. The Rake was going to kill him, and he had no way to fight back.

 

\---

 

 When Dean woke up again it was already sunset. the light was low, and let a beautiful golden glow bathe over him. Even with the glass separating himself from the light, it was still warm.

'' Look's like sleeping beauty finally woke up.'' Came a voice from his left. He shifted against the cuffs, turning even though the meds made his movements sluggish. He was expecting to see another doctor or nurse like before when he'd woken up. What he wasn't expecting was to see Bobby standing against the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking Dean dead in the eyes. '' The doctors said you'd be out for a solid day with what they pumped into you. Guess you proved them wrong.'' Bobby mused.

'' Bobby.... What are you doing here?'' Dean asked, voice strained from what must've been yelling. Just what had he gone through between the forest and now?

'' I came about you. Doctors called on your cell when you got here.'' Bobby explained. '' They said that you were suicidal because your gun was slipped in your belt, and your machete wasn't to far off.'' Bobby said.

'' I was in a fight for my life. What would you expect?'' Dean asked, pulling against the bonds again. Silence fell, a crushing silence that threatened to choke Dean if somebody didn't say something soon.

'' There's been no word about your brother.'' Bobby said. '' Do you know what happened to him?'' Dean fell silent at that. '' Dean?''

'' Bobby how long have I been out?'' Dean asked, turning back to face Bobby. Bobby lets out a deep sigh, finally choosing to cross the room to take a seat beside the bed.

'' You've been out cold for almost two days Dean.'' Bobby explained.

'' Two days?'' Dean's heart shattered. He'd been here for two days, while Sam was trapped with the Rake for the same amount of time. His breath hitched in his throat, and his heartbeat began to race again. Sam had been suffering for two days, and he'd done nothing but sleep. How could he let that happen. Sam was his problem, he had to protect him, and he let him down. He wasn't there for him when he needed it most. Now Sam could be dead, and it was all his fault.

'' Calm down son. They'll knock you out again if you freak out like before.'' Bobby warned.

Hell NO! Dean wasn't going to get knocked out again, and risk putting Sam in further harms way. So he did was he did best, he sucked it up, locked it, and threw away the key. Taking a deep breath, he let out all of his worries, and tried to stay focused on explaining what had happened to Sam. It was hard. Harder then h thought it would. Bobby looked to be rather impressed with what he was telling him. Guess he'd never heard of the Rake either. This creature was this much trouble, and not a single hunter had encountered it yet? Someone really needed to pay more attention to these things.

When Dean was done he felt ready to fall right off that edge again. The Rake's mind tricks were messing with him bad, and he still felt the affects of it. He wished for it to stop, but he bet it was just like with that ghost sickness he'd gotten. It wouldn't go away until he'd killed the source. Bobby mumbled something under his breath, and it caused Dean to worry some.

'' What is it?''

'' I believe that Sam is in grave danger from what you said for one thing.'' Bobby admitted.

'' You think?'' Dean asked, slamming his head back down on the pillow. God his chest was starting to kill him. His pain meds had worn off, and the stitches were starting to tug and pull uncomfortably with ever wrong move. '' Bobby, you've got to get me out of here.'' Dean said, looking up to him after a moment of silence.

'' What, are you nuts?'' Bobby asked, eyeing Dean with one of the most incredulous looks he could muster. '' You're injured Dean. Going back out there may just get you killed, and what good will that do for your brother?''

'' I have to find Sam, Bobby. He's still out there, and God knows if he' already dead.'' Dean yelled, pulling at the cuffs hard enough to cause the bed railing to creak. '' Sam's been suffering for two whole days, and I couldn't stop it. I have to find him.'' Dean said.

'' You'll get yourself killed you idjit.'' Bobby said.

'' Then let me die, but I can't let Sam die.'' Dean said.

'' I swear. You boys are going to be the death of me one of these days.'' Bobby said, reaching for a lock pick buried in his pocket.

 

\---

 

He never thought he'd be that happy to bail a hospital like that. If he could've seen the look on the nurses faces when they saw that he'd managed to get free of his restraints to escape. It would've been priceless.

However, that wasn't important. What was important is that he was now behind the wheel of his own car speeding down the highway to Adirondack National Park to find Sam. His mind was dead set on finding him, no matter what happened to himself. True, he was screaming in pain from his own wounds, but that didn't matter. Sam was worse off, maybe even dead, and he had to find him. Bobby was following hi not far behind in his truck, both of them flying at impossible speeds as they went.

When Dean finally found where he'd left the car before, he pulled over, parking the impala as Bobby pulled up behind him. He was already at the arsenal, pulling out another machete for himself and strapping it to his belt. He was already ready for the hike by the time Bobby reached him with his own weapons in hand. Dean took one quick glance back, seeing that Bobby had both a machete, and a gun.

'' You won't be needing that Bobby.'' Dean said, closing and locking the trunk of the impala.

'' Why not?''

'' We found out the hard way that bullets don't work.'' Dean said. '' The Rake did try to avoid our attacks with the machetes, but he never avoided a bullet to the head or heart.'' He explained. Dean took all of two steps into the brush, and pain shot through his chest as he stumbled over a tree root he hadn't seen. He'd almost forgotten how bad the terrain was for them to hike the first time. Now that he was injured, it was going to be tougher than before.

'' Are you sure you can do this Dean?'' Bobby asked, watching as Dean laid a hand on his chest right over his stitches. He couldn't lie, Dean shouldn't be out here like this. He was still hurt from what ever the Rake had done before, and it was clear that he was in pain.

'' I'll be fine Bobby.'' Dean mumbled, reaching for his flashlight. '' What matters now is that we find Sam.'' Dean said, turning the flashlight on to illuminate the pathway. '' If my memory is correct, we went down this path for a good ways before straying.''

They started hiking as the moon stretched out into the night sky once more.

 

\---

 

'' This is where you last saw him?''

'' I'm sure of it.''

Dean was standing at the bottom of the small drop off that he and Sam had encountered the last time they'd walked these woods. Like he thought, he found where he'd fallen before, the blood already dried and stuck to the brush. There was no other trace of anything being there, but Dean remembered where he'd seen the Rake drag Sam.

'' I remember when the thing had me down it grabbed Sam.''

_He hears his brothers scream for help._

'' He was dragging him in this direction. Towards the trees there.''

_He see's Sam scraping at the ground to stop himself._

'' I'd say there's an out cove somewhere around here that he's got Sam holed up in.'' Bobby said.

'' Then we're going to find it.'' Dean said. He took a few steps forward, watching for anything to tell him that Sam had been taken this way. It didn't take long to find something. The item bumped against Deans boot when he hit it. Reaching down he gripped the item in his hand, and found it was Sam's gun. The item was destroyed. The barrel was crushed flat, and the handle was a mangled mess of metal that if Dean hadn't been careful he would've been cut for sure.

'' That his?'' Bobby asked.

'' Yeah.'' Dean said, hope filling his heart. They were on the right track. Dean dropped the ruined pistol, and took another look at the ground around them. It was still a few feet in front of them, but it was there. Sam's machete lay out in the brush, covered in dried gray blood from the Rake's wounds he'd inflicted. Dean picket it up, finding that the sheath for it wasn't far behind. He quickly sheathed it, hoping that Sam could still wield it when they found him. '' We're going the right way.'' Dean and Bobby kept walking in the direction that they'd found the weapons. There weren't any other remains of the kidnapping, not even any brush being crushed or splattered with blood like it was where Dean had fallen. They walked, and walked, and walked, until Dean's foot suddenly met air. He couldn't stop himself from falling. He fell straight into that hole, and he fell a good few feet before he hit the ground hard. He tried to tuck and roll like their father had taught them to, but he couldn't.

'' Dean!'' Bobby crouched down beside the hole, pushing brush aside to see where Dean was. His flashlight illuminated the cavern, showing him that Dean was sprawled on his back. He was groaning as he tried to push himself up. Just from looking at him Bobby could tell that he was in pain. The wound on his chest clearly wasn't doing to good. '' You alright kid?''

'' Why didn't I see this?'' Dean mumbled, pushing himself back. His hand hit something slick and cold against his hand. He pulled his hand out of the substance, looking at the crimson that stained his fingers. When he looked back down to the source he found that it was a puddle of blood. Bobby had noticed it from above, and was shinning the flashlight across the floor looking for the source. It wasn't long till they found it, and the body was right beside Dean. Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the sight, but was filled with joy and relief to know that it wasn't Sam's body there. This was another man who was clearly older, and much more heavy set. Whipping his hand off, Dean stood from the ground as a thump sounded off nearby. Bobby was now down there with him, shinning his light on the body.

'' God, what the hell happened to this guy?'' Bobby asked, eyes trained right on the man's mutilated body.

'' The Rake did it.'' Dean said, reaching for his flashlight. The machete wasn't to far away from it either. '' Guess this guy was snatched right before it grabbed Sam.'' Dan said.

'' Whatever the case, this may mean that your brother is still ali-''

There was an ear piercing scream from deep in the cave. Dean's body ran rigid when he heard it, and he couldn't stop himself from screaming out the owners name.

'' SAM!''

Dean was running in seconds, following his gut as he ran for where the scream came from. Sam was in trouble, and he had to stop it. He was alive, and he was in trouble. He was going to get him out of here.

 

\---

 

Sam couldn't sit around anymore. His backpack was now empty of the few provisions, being a few power bars and a bottle of water, that he'd brought with him. He decided that even though he needed the bag that he couldn't carry it out. So he left it on the ground, still open and filled with the empty wrappers and bottle. Trying to stand was harder than it looked. He was down to one arm, his other to stiff and pain laced to move even an inch. His other arm could move, but his shoulder would sting and burn from the cuts that were no doubt infected by now.When Sam did stand his world spun dangerously around him. It was dipping and churning in a concoction that made him feel ready to drop again. Sam's hand shot out to grip the wall, but it wasn't enough to keep him standing. His hand still slipped down the wall, catching on the rock as he hit the ground. His palm split open from the jagged rock, and he felt the blood well up as it stung. That pain wasn't anything compared to what happened when he landed on his broken arm. Pain rocketed through his body, and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. His shoulder was so stiff that instead of popping back in, the muscles held it right where it was. It was so painful, feeling your own shoulder shifting around outside where it should be. He couldn't even imagine what was going to happen when it got back in place.

'' That hurt.'' He muttered through gritted teeth. Sam tried to push himself up again, but his vision was still swimming, and he felt ready to pass out.

His vision may have been bad, but he could still see the gray creature that stepped before him. Fear crept into his mind as his vision began to clear, and he was sent into full blown panic. The Rake stood over him, growling in malice as it crouched down to get at eye level with him. It's eyes were black as midnight, but glowed with the purity that a monster like this shouldn't posses. Sam found enough strength from the adrenaline pumping in his veins to push himself up to a sitting position, but he never dared to stand. The Rake watched him the entire time, waiting for Sam to snap, to finally give into it's ability to cause fear. Sam never did give in, he used that fear to get himself up. That's when the Rake stroke again.

The creature reached out to Sam, and brought it's claws across Sam's broken arm leaving deep gouge marks inside. Sam screamed from the pain, adding it to the list of things that he needed to get looked at when he got out of here. Sam kicked at the Rake, hard enough that the Rake was thrown back a good few feet. It gave Sam an opening to run, and e took it. However, he was to week to go for long. He made it all of maybe ten feet before he was down again, this time landing on the other arm which wasn't as painful as this. Sam groaned as he tried to stand back up, but was tackled by the Rake when it jumped up onto his back. It pressed him into the ground, claws sinking into his cut shoulder making it bleed blood and infection. Sam cried out once more, the pain overwhelming as the Rake tore through his clothing. It was going to kill him. He was going to die. He wasn't going to be able to learn if Dean was ok or not.

'' HEY!'' There was a yell from overhead, and he couldn't lift his head enough to see it. The Rake howled at the person, and was off of Sam after a moment or so. The Rake was running around mad as someone chased it through the cavern. He couldn't see anything. Why couldn't he see anything?.... Oh wait, that was because someone was blocking his sight.

'' God Sammy. What the hell has he done to you?'' Sam thought he'd never feel as happy as he did then to hear his voice.

 

\---

 

Dean was shocked to say the least when he saw the condition Sam was in when they caught up with him. The Rake had been right there like they'd feared, and Bobby was working on chasing the creature down while he stayed behind to get Sam.

'' God Sammy, what the hell happened to you?'' Dean mumbled, watching as Sam looked up towards him. Dean could see just how pale his brother was, his face white as a sheet, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Dean could see the claw marks on Sam's back were severely infected, and if it went a step further Sam was going to get blood poisoning. From just looking his arms seemed to be ok, the same for his legs.

'' You're alive.'' Sam mumbled, voice shaking when he spoke.

'' Of course I'm alive. Think I was stupid enough to get myself killed?'' Dean asked, crouching down to put a arm under Sam's. His arm snaked under Sam's bad arm, which he hadn't realized, and when he tried to pull him up Sam cried out in pain. Dean was confused for a moment, until he felt the way that Sam's shoulder literally shifted under his hand, and not the way that its supposed to. Dean immediately set Sam back down, maneuvering around him to get a look at his arm. Sam was starting to shake from the effort it took not to pass out from the pain. Dean knew this, and decided against removing Sam's jacket to get a better look at the wound. Instead he just moved the jacket aside, just enough to get a good look at the shoulder.

'' Dean.... Stop... hurts.'' Sam mumbled, vision going in and out as the pain took over.

'' I know Sammy, just bear with me for another minute.'' Dean said, now pushing the flannel Sam had on aside. There was no doubt about it, his shoulder was dislocated. It was dislocated bad, bruising blue and purple all over from the muscles tightening. Dean went to set a hand on his lower arm, and elicited a whimper of pain from Sam as his face scrunched in pain. He took a look at his arm, sliding the sleeve up just enough to see the blue and black skin that indicated a broken arm as well. Dean let a whistle pass his lips, wondering how his brother was still alive. Tallying off his injuries he found countless amounts: broken arm, dislocated shoulder, infected cuts, even more cuts, and a fever. Sam should be dead, and somehow he was still fighting.

'' How bad?'' Sam asked, pulling at the sleeve to get it off of his broken arm. Dean took note that there was a deep cut also on Sam's palm, and silently added that to the injury tally. Sam was going to be a pain to get out of this cave, and Dean knew that Sam knew this.

'' It's not looking great.'' Dean said. '' But you're alive. That's what matters now Sam.'' Dean placed a hand on Sam's good arm, unable to hide the worry that sparked when he felt how he was shaking.

'' The Rake marked me Dean.'' Sam said, moving his good arm to grab his brothers. '' He marked me. I can't escape him.''

'' That's why I'm not going to let it get to you again Sammy. It's not going to hurt you again.'' Dean said. There were sudden footsteps echoing off the walls of the cave, and Dean felt Sam's hand tighten on his arm. Dean could tell without looking that it was Bobby's footsteps, but Sam was still so terrified that the Rake was going to find him that he couldn't tell the difference. Bobby came bounding in a moment later, gray stained machete held tightly in one fist with his flashlight held up in the other.

'' The damn thing got away from me.'' Bobby said, answering Deans question before he could ask. '' He's using the cave system to get around quickly. We've gotta go before he finds us again.''

'' Sam's hurt.'' Dean said, looking away from his brother to glance at Bobby. '' He needs time.'' Dean said.

'' We don't have time.'' Bobby said. Dean looked back to Sam, who was watching him through his matted hair which had flung into his face.

'' Think you can stand?'' Dean asked.

'' Stand, yes. Run, no.'' Sam said, voice shaking.

'' OK  then. We can work with that.'' Dean said, sliding an arm under Sam's good one. '' We're up on three. One, two, three.'' Dean lifted Sam's body off the floor, supporting his weight as Sam tried to get his footing. It was slow, but he soon had his feet steady against the ground as he leaned on Dean for support. Sam was already panting, and Dean could now feel the warmth coming off of his skin from fever. He just hoped that Sam would stay conscious to get out of the cave, and to the impala. He could conk out when they had him in the car, and were speeding to a hospital. '' Think you can make it Sammy?'' Dean asked, worried that Sam wasn't going to make it like he'd hoped.

'' I don't know Dean.'' Sam admitted, panting out every word. His vision was so fuzzy now that even the light was blurring with the color. He almost went down right there had Dean not been there to hold him up.

'' Whoa. Easy there little brother.'' Dean said, feeling Sam waver in his grip. Sam was going to pass out if they didn't get moving. '' OK, Sammy, we're going to start walking.'' Dean warned.

'' Lets go already.'' Sam panted. Dean did as Sam said, starting to back track his way through the cave with Bobby hot on their heels. The process was slow, and was growing slower as time went. Sam was stumbling every few feet, having to rely more and more on Dean for support. Dean could tell he was getting tired, his body probably in shock from all the injuries. They were within sight of the cave entrance, the moonlight starting to pour through. It was still a good ways away, but it was still there. There was a small ledge to the floor of the cave, and Sam didn't see it till his foot had caught the edge of it. He fell forward, caught only by the grip Dean had on him.

'' Dean, stop!'' Sam gasped through gritted teeth. A pained whimper escaped his lips as Dean helped to ease him back down to the ground. Sam was painting as Dean set a hand on his forehead to gauge his temperature. His skin was on fire, meaning his fever had spiked. Sam leaned into the touch, a sigh of relief escaping from the coolness of Dean's palm. This wasn't going to end well.

'' Just rest for a minute Sammy. Then we've gotta get you out of here.'' Dean said. Sam nodded, taking in a quick breath as his head lay back against the wall. Bobby was watching Sam closely, noting how he was ready to pass out now that he was resting.

'' Dean. We've got to get him out of here now before he can't move.'' Bobby said.

'' He can barely walk as it is.'' Dean said. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the stress building up as he took a glance at Sam. He was about to turn away, but stopped when he felt a spike of panic in his gut. There was something moving over Sam's left shoulder, and it was causing Sam to freak out. Sam was pushing himself away from the thing as it tried to wrap a  clawed hand around his neck.

'' Dean!'' Sam cried out.

'' GET BACK!'' Dean shouted, taking out his machete to strike. The Rake snarls at Dean, and goes for the kill shot on Sam. Even though he's injured, Sam was quicker. He threw himself to the side, avoiding a single scratch, but managing to give the Rake a chance to leap on top of him. Dean and Bobby kept the Rake from doing that, lashing out with the machetes to keep it at bay until it was away from Sam. The Rake was snarling low, and anger took over as Dean took the machete and slashed at the Rakes neck. His attack missed, giving way to the Rake being able to grab his arm, and throw him across the cave.

'' DEAN!'' He heard Sam yell as he hit the wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. His chest was aching probably as bad as Sam's arm was. Then he felt a trickle of something on his chest, and when he looked down at his shirt he saw the blood starting to spread from there. His stitches had ripped back open.... Well shit.

'' I'm fine.'' Dean said. There was motion off to his right, and when Dean looked up Bobby was going toe to toe with the Rake. The creature currently had the upper hand, and was using his sharp claws to dig into Bobby's arm as he swung the machete across the creatures chest.

'' A little help!? Anytime now!'' Bobby yelled, making another deep cut in the creatures neck. It was starting to grow sluggish, its injuries catching up fast as he made quick work of him.

'' Hold on.'' Dean said, gripping his machete as he ran towards Bobby. Sam was watching with blurry eyes as Dean and Bobby worked together to fight the creature. They were blocking out all the effects of the creature, and focusing on the hunt. Meanwhile all he could do was sit there and look pretty, or maybe he looked half dead. He really couldn't tell.

'' Dammit. Why won't you just die!?'' Dean yelled, stabbing the machete towards the creature. The Rake simply dodged, and used the motion to knock Bobby back. When he fell the machete flew from his hand, and slid across the cavern floor towards Sam. The machete bounced off of his foot, and using his good hand he grabbed it. The Rake was staring right at him, and he was out for blood. Dean could see it in the creatures eyes. He wasn't having it with him or Bobby. He wanted Sam. The Rake took one look at Dean, and it's eyes gleamed with need for blood lust. The creature shot forward, and was in front of Sam in seconds.

'' NO!'' Dean shouted.

Sam let a scream of terror pass his lips as he held the machete out in front of him like he was afraid to even hold it. The Rake was there, and it never saw the machete before it was driven through his chest. The Rake literally impaled itself on the machete. The Rake let out a shuttering howl as it backed away, taking the machete with it. Sam's grip let go of the handle, and his hand shook in mid air as he watched the creature shudder. The Rake stared at Sam with those bright glowing eyes, and then that brightness flared and faded leaving behind the darkest black he'd ever seen.

There was a strange feeling that ripped through Sam at the sight of the creature dying. All of the panic he'd felt before was literally flowing out of his body, right through the mark on his neck. It took the form of a black ball of energy, and when all this energy was out of his body the mark vanished. The ball of energy swirled in the air around the creature, and then dissipated into the air along with the creatures like. The Rake slumped to the side, and died a silent death.

'' Sammy?'' Dean approached his brother quickly, worried that that had done more damage than it showed. Sam looked directly at Dean, and what he didn't see was fear. Sam did look like he was in pain, but he didn't look afraid for his life anymore. '' You alright Sammy?''

'' It's Sam.'' _Yeah, he's alright._ '' I'm fine.''

Dean sighed in relief, suddenly feeling the urge to sit before he got light headed himself. Sam was going to be OK. They'd killed the Rake, and Sam was going to be OK. They were going to be OK.

 

\---

 

_'' You sure the kids going to be OK?''_

'' Relax Bobby.'' Dean mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see Sam sitting on the bed. '' Sam's fine now. Guess what ever that black stuff was is the reason he was so terrified when we found him.''

_'' What ever. Just make sure the idjit actually listens to what the doctor told him.''_

'' Trust me Bobby. He's bed ridden by my rules for at least a week.'' Dean said.

_'' Make it two.''_

'' What ever. Adios mi amigo.'' Dean hung up on Bobby, setting his phone beside the bed side lamp.

'' What did he have to say?'' Sam asked, trying his best to work the remote with his stitched up hand. It was rather hard to move his fingers around the gauze they'd wrapped his hand in.

'' He said rest.'' Dean said, falling back on his bed.'' And he said that you better listen to what that doctor said about your shoulder.'' Dean said.

'' I know Dean. Leave it in the sling for at least three to four weeks. the same for the cast.'' Sam said, bobbing the sling and cast outwards on his left arm.

'' And?''

'' And take the antibiotics for the infection, and fever.'' Sam said, feeling like a child for having to repeat what the doctor told him. '' I don't even see why I have to take that, my fever broke yesterday when we left the hospital.'' Sam said.

'' The doctor said with the infection it could come back at any time.'' Dean warned.

'' I don't feel sick.'' Sam said. Dean sat up on the bed, and in two quick strides was beside Sam's bed. Sam didn't protest when Dean placed his hand against his forehead, but he didn't like the way that it felt against him. His hand was rather cold.

'' Your warm.'' Dean said, pulling his hand away.

'' No I'm not.'' Sam muttered.

'' Still as stubborn as ever.'' Dean mumbled, looking down to the clock. It was late, and Sam couldn't take anymore of the antibiotics or pain meds till morning. Doctors orders, but Dean was starting to think screw the doctors orders.

'' What ever.'' Sam tried to adjust himself on the bed, but found it was harder than he thought. Dean stepped up, helping to adjust the pillows so Sam didn't have to lay back and risk rolling over on his bad arm. '' Thanks.'' He mumbled.

'' No problem.... Bitch.''

'' Jerk.''

 

\---

 

There was the sound of crying when Dean woke up around two in the morning. It was soft, almost like something was muffling it. He thought he could just ignore it, thinking it was just coming from one of the neighboring rooms. It took almost five minutes before he realized that it was coming from their room, from Sam's bed.

Dean was up in seconds, eyes searching the darkness to find his brother. He reached over, flipping on the lights to find that Sam was curled up on his side. His weight was all on his bad shoulder, and it had to be painful because Sam was truly sobbing into the mattress. Whether it was from the pain or not Dean wasn't sure, but he had to stop Sam's pain.

'' Sammy? What's the matter?'' Dean asked, hiding his worry as he moved around the bed to get him up. Sam took in a sharp breath, hand flying to his face to whip at his eyes.

'' The Rake. It was after me again. I felt it attack me.'' Sam said.

'' No. That was you falling on your bad shoulder Sammy.''Dean said, carefully grabbing Sam's arm to pull him back up. Sam was shaking under his grip, and his skin was burning hot. Sam's fever had spiked again, and it had spiked pretty high. Looking back to the clock Dean saw that it was about two in the morning. Still a few hours till Sam could take anything.... but Dean didn't care. Sam was hurting, and needed something for it. '' You need your meds Sam.'' Dean told him, getting him set in a sitting position once more.

'' Don't need them.'' Sam whimpered past the pain.

'' Dude, you're hurting. You need your medicine.'' Dean said, moving to grab the bag with Sam's prescription. '' And your fevers spiked again. You must've had a nightmare.''

'' Dean.'' God, Sam sounded so scared again. It was like he was trapped in that cave, and he was being chased by the rake all over again. '' Hurts.''

'' I know it does.'' Dean said. He poured a few pills from the two bottles into his hands, and hoping that Sam could take them he turned to drop them in his hand. Sam didn't argue when the capsules landed in his hand, but his hand still shook  when they landed there. Dean turned away from Sam to find him some water to take the pills with. When he had the water he came back to the room, and found Sam just staring at the pills as they shook around in his shaking hand. He was truly out of it. '' Sammy.''

'' It's cold in here Dean.'' Sam mumbled, never looking up to Dean when he spoke.

'' You're running a fever man, what were you expecting?'' Dean asked, setting the water down on the bedside table. '' Now take those.'' Sam stared at the pills for a moment, the popped them all back at once. He drank the entire cup of water that Dean had brought him to get the pills down. The plastic cup never made it back on the table, it just rolled out of Sam's hand to land on the floor beside him.

'' Sam?'' Dean reached out to lay a hand on his forehead again. It was still hot, and Sam was leaning into the touch. '' God, you're really sick aren't you?'' Dean mumbled.

'' M'not sick.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Then you're delirious Sam. You're sick.'' Dean said.

'' Dean?'' Dean looked straight at Sam, and was met with what he liked to call teh puppy dog eyes.

'' Yeah, Sammy?''

'' M' sorry.'' Sam mumbled, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned back on the bed.

'' Sorry for what?''

'' Sorry for letting it get me.'' Sam said.

'' You mean the Rake?''

'' Yeah.'' Sam said. '' My fault he got me.'' Sam whimpered, leaning back against the pillows behind him.

'' It's not your fault Sam.'' Dean said. '' You had no control over that. We've never hunted something close to it.''

'' A wendigo is pretty close.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Ok then. It was close.'' Dean said. '' But we've never faced a Rake before. Probably won't ever again. So how could you have known what to do?''

'' I should've known not to let it get close.'' Sam said.

'' Or maybe you should've learned to avoid it after you shot three rounds into it.'' Dean said. Sam slumped in the bed, breath starting to come more even as he began to slip away. The pain meds were definitely kicking in now.

'' It won't come back, right Dean?'' Sam asked, squeezing the cast on his left arm tight enough to turn his knuckles white, and pull at the gauze and stitches on his hand.

'' Sam.'' Dean watched as Sam's head lolled to the side, and his eyes locked on his. They were tired, but still focused on him. '' It's dead. You stabbed it right through the heart killing it. He's not coming back.'' Dean said.

'' It's dead.'' Sam reminded himself. Dean set a hand on Sam's somewhat good shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze as Sam's eyes close, and his head falls back against the pillows. His muscles relax under Dean's palm, and his breath evened out into soft snores. Dean sighed heavily as he moved back to his own bed, falling into the hard springy mattress. There was no way he was getting back to sleep this time, so he'd wait it out. He'd wait for Sam's fevered nightmares to start once more, and pull him from his sleep. Then he'd be there to stop the nightmares in their tracks.One of these days he'd look back on these moments. He'd remember the times that he would be there for his brother after a rough hunt like this one, and he'd remember the way that he had to help him through the rough of it. Sam was his little brother, and he had to help him get through tuff times just like this. He wasn't letting anything get his brother while he was healing, and that was a promise. So until Sam was on his feet, and could hunt once again he would stand by his side, be his rock, and keep all the uglys of the world away.

'' I've got you Sammy.'' Dean mumbled. '' Nothings going to get you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too sappy on my part. I was trying to think the way Dean would about protecting his brother since I do the same for my own. I just hope I got it right. Comments are appreciated, but please no flames. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anybody says it, I know guns shouldn't be found on national park ground, but it worked geographically for me to use that park. I wanted to use a true location, so I searched a map and found this park. So please don't argue with me about that little thing.


End file.
